Jack Meets His Match
by Kayla Rose
Summary: Please RR to see what Jack does when he lands in Tortuga for what he believes to be the normal nasty week of fun, drinking, strumpets, & whatever he went there to do in the 1st place.probably to stock up he must make a decision, fun or fatherhood...RRplz
1. Chapter 1

Jack Meets His Match

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters in it. I own Asher and her children.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched as Tortuga came into view. "Just a bunch a scummy lowlifes…" He mumbled to himself as his crew prepared to anchor. "Now these are my kind of people." He grinned with that sexy grin as he descended the steps to the lower deck.

"All right men, once we've anchored, you may all go about your normal nasty business in Tortuga but I am setting sail in one week's time. Anyone who fails to arrive back here next Thursday morning will be left behind. If all of you should choose to stay, I won't have a problem finding a new crew so with that, get the hell out of my sight." Jack climbed into a boat that had been lowered and a few mates followed to row him to shore.

No sooner did they hit the dock was Jack in the tavern flirting with some strumpet. "So love," He said with his rum flavored breath, "Why don't you and I go upstairs and I'll let you coddle me if you fancy the idea."

"Actually Jack, I was hoping I could introduce you to someone," She looked away towards the bartender.

"Oh, are we going for a trine?" he smirked.

"No, not really. I wanted you to meet my daughter Jacquelyn. She's across the street right now with a sitter."

Jack was terribly confused. "Love, if she's underage, well that's just not my cup of tea, savvy?"

"Jack, don't be any more disgusting then you already are, please. You must come see her. Let's go." She insisted.

"Well see, if you're not going to…well I need to find someone that will, savvy? And your daughter, I'm sure she's a great gal but if she needs a sitter then I have no interest in that. I don't like... Oh what's the word… children? Well anyhow, it was nice to see you again, Sally. Tah." He turned his back to feel a hard pull on his messy, dread-locked hair.

"My name is Asher and you WILL be coming across the street to meet YOUR daughter. NOW!" and Asher dragged him out of the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Meets His Match 

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters in it. I own Asher and her children.

Jack didn't know what he could do to get away or if he should even bother. While he was busy pondering his options, Asher dragged him through the street to the hotel she was staying at with her daughter and sister.

"Love, I don't have a daughter, she must be someone else's." He tried. "Look, I'll take her and sell her or something we'll call it a favor. I'm sterile see pirates can't reproduce offspring, they aren't-"

"Human?" she cut himoff. "No Jack you are just as human as I, humane on the other hand..." she trailed off. "Just get up the stairs." she insisted, still firmly holding to his hair in a tight fist.

He stumbled up not knowing why. Why, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! He wasn't going to take this, some floozy he'd met maybe once or twice before. He haulted mid step. "Now you listen Ashes Dear," he began, "I've paid my debt to you on what ever night that the love making may have occured. If you want ME to father this child you are out of luck because it was your idea to sleep around for a few dollars here or there. This child could be anyone else's just as simply as it could be mine and I am not taking responsibility for your careless mistake." There, he made his speech and turned around to descend the stairs.

Asher gave his hair a quick, hard pull and he landed on his bottom right there on the stairs. "Do I have to drag your ass up here or are you gonna behave yourself?" she screamed. "I am no floozy! I slept with you in this very hotel room that night and you told me you were gonna take me with you, you said we'd sail together and explore what the ocean had to offer. You said one day we'd be married and raise a family of little pirating children, a daughter, Jacquelyn, and a son, Ashton. You told me you loved me and that night I became with child!" she began to cry a little. She lowered her voice. "With your child."

Jack hated his conscience. He was a pirate, not a Daddy and as she went into such detail, he began to vaguely remember all those lies he had told her just to lift that dress up past her rear and get a freeby.

He climbed to his feet. He knew he owed it to her to at least look at the little girl to see if he saw any Sparrow resemblance. With a sigh he went to the next landing of the hotel and looked to the doorway that he knew his future lay behind.

"Asher, how old is she?" He asked as they neared the door.

"Three and a half." she said.

"And you?" Jack could see that she was young but...

"Eighteen." She looked into his surprised eyes.

"Well in that case, I s'pose I do like 'em a little underage." He tried to lighten the fact that he got a fourteen year old pregnant and left her to raise a little girl on her own. It didn't work. "What on earth were you doing in a bar as a child?"

"We can talk after you meet Jacquee."

She opened the door to a smiling little girl with dark black curls and high cheek bones. she had gorgeous brown eyes and her mother had strung beads in her hair. She had a small red hankercheif folded and tied around her small curly head. She was a little Sparrow all right. And Jack new it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Meets His Match

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters in it. I own Asher and her family.

Chapter Three

Asher put Jacquee to bed in the other room since it was way past her bedtime and she sent her sister Abigail back to work at the tavern. Jack sat down on the end of the bed with his nearly empty bottle of rum. He thought deeply to himself… 'How did I get a girl of her age pregnant? How the hell did I get into this mess? What does she want from me anyway? I'm a pirate; I can't give this little girl anything. I have nothing to offer her but bad news. If I get into her life now, how much are we setting her up for disappointment?'

"Jack," She began, "I don't blame you for this. I just thought that it wouldn't be right if you never saw her; never new she was there."

"What were you doing in that place at fourteen?" He wanted to know.

"Abby and I were orphaned. We're twins so it's not like either one of us was the big protective sister. We needed to eat so we started to play around with the idea of working over there. We were told it was good money. You were the first of the tricks that I ever turned. I thought you meant what you said, I didn't know any better. I did lie to you."

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I'm a hooker. It's what I do; I don't have any other options." Her eyes began to water.

Jack hated these situations, "Don't do that." He said almost with no compassion. "Look, there are plenty of girls that do what you do. A lot of them don't even need to. They… What's the word…? They find pleasure in it and the money is really an added bonus."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The hookers. Trust me, I have encountered many a strumpet in my day, they all love the love making."

"Jack, that's not an 'in general' type thing. They don't love 'the' love making, they love 'your' love making" She smirked as she wiped away a few tears that reached her chin.

Jack thought about what she said, "Well…" He smiled with pride. Then he changed his tone again. "Well Love, what can we do?"

"I need you to take her." She looked at the floor.

Jack was stunned. "I can't do that! Are you mad? I don't know how to take care of a child! A 'girl' child!"

"Jack, what can I do? I can't raise her like this! She'll turn out a strumpet!"

"And a pirate is better?" Jack questioned.

"Yes Jack, that's what I intended for her. A pirate can take care of their own self. Do you have any idea how many times I've been raped because of what I do?! Do you know how many customers ran out before paying?! Do you realize Jack that I am nothing more then a dirty piece of fish for a fuck?! While at least as a pirate, you can defend yourself and just take what you need rather then parade around as some dumb floozy!" She wasn't crying. She was pissed.

"Fine I'll take her but you'll have to come along." Jack broke. "You have to come along to do what mothers do. Keep her out of my way. I'll show her the ways of a pirate. You aren't my wife though. You want to floozy around then be my guest. My mates will give you good business. If not then I'll see to it that the mates leave you to your own." He laid it all out in front of her. "It's your choice."

"What about Abby?" She asked.

"She's not the mother of my child. She's not my concern, Love. Come on what'll it be I don't have all night." Jack had nothing that needed to be done until the morning but he was digging himself in deep and he knew it. He didn't want to get himself roped into a marriage or anything too crazy.

"I'll speak with Abby. I'll let her know that I'm leaving with you and Jacquee is coming with me. When do we leave?" She had barely spared a moment to think if leaving Tortuga was the right thing for she already knew that it was.

"Next Thursday morning. Be ready or I'm leaving without you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a strumpet in service." He got up and neared the door.

"Jack wait," She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you." She gave him a short, sweet kiss, her tongue barely tasting his.

"Oh my," he said fixing himself. "Now I told you that I'm not looking for a wife, Love."

"I know that Jack. It's just that I wanted to thank you and there be really only one way that I know how. Please, this one's on the house, no strings attached." She kissed him again, this time more strongly.

He pulled away gently, "No strings attached, eh?"

"None what so ever." She smiled.

"If you insist," He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, playfully throwing her down. He began kissing her all over; her neck, face, lips, breasts. He slid his hand up her inner thigh, under her dress; slowly until he reached her sweet spot. He slipped a finger or two inside her for his own amusement which consequently made her quiver. Jack noticed this and so he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb fast and gently until she came.

Jack always took care of his floozies for he knew that meant better service for him but he wanted to take special care of Asher. After all, this one was on the house and he so wanted to be treated special himself.

She sat up so he could remove her dress. He tore off her corset and glided rough fingertips across her hard nipples. She pulled off his shirt and boots. He laid down, ready for her to take command of his mast and she did just that. She pulled off his pants and took very special care of him before she climbed aboard and took full control. Jack exploded like a cannon. After such wild love making they fell asleep. She put her back to him because she never spent the whole night with her clients. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea and she had promised no strings attached.

During the night while they both slept, Jack had rolled over and put his arms around her. She woke at his gesture and thought she should have pushed him off or moved or something, but it felt too nice to finally have someone hold her to stop it. She decided that it would be okay to pretend that it was special now and pretend it didn't happen later and there they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Meets His Match

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters in it. I only own Asher and her children.

For the next week, Jack became more nervous then ever awaiting his new life of pirating with a toddler. This was ridiculous to him. There shouldn't be a child on the Black Pearl. Pirates shouldn't have children. Jack shouldn't have a child. But he did.

Thursday morning arrived and so did Asher with Jacquee. Asher had a hard time leaving Abigail behind. They had always been a team. Abigail even helped take care of Jacquee.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Asher cried to her sister. "Please don't hate me for doing this, leaving you. Please know it's for the best for Jacquelyn."

"Honestly, I'm a wee bit excited myself. You have a father figure for your daughter and that's great and I can finally leave Tortuga myself since I don't need to stay for you and my precious niece. Only, I don't know how I will find you again. After I leave, I hope to never come back," Abigail began to cry.

"Oh Abby, don't be silly. We will find each other again. I just know we will."

Jack's bellowing voice sounded from the dock. "Ashes dear, we'll leave without you!" He was holding Jacquee in his arms as he climbed into a boat that would take him to his ship. Asher gave her sister a final hug and rushed to Jack's boat. Abigail was the only thing she would miss on that God forsaken piece of land.

Jack allowed Asher and Jacquelyn to take over most of his quarters on account that his little girl was too precious to let her near his scummy crew.

The first few weeks with the women were a little torturous. Asher and he would bicker about every little thing.

"Ashes, dear, you know you should stop cleaning."

"Why would I do that?" She asked as she wiped his desk with a handkerchief.

"Because I like my dirt."

"Your dirt?"

"Yes love, my dirt on my ship in my quarters."

She laughed out loud as she continued to wipe away his dirt.

Jack didn't spend much time with his daughter. He didn't know where to begin with her. One day however, Asher was nowhere in sight and Jacquelyn was wandering the deck. "Well, well, what have we got here?" He said as he approached the little girl.

"Wheel," she said and pointed to his helm.

Jack picked her up and brought her to the ship's wheel of smooth wood that fit his masculine hands more perfectly then any other's. The little girl put her small hand on one of the many handles and smiled. "I like it." She told him.

"Just like your daddy, eh?"

"Daddy," she said plainly.

"Yes dear that's me," He said almost proudly.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I like the wheel."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Meets His Match

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters in it. I only own Asher and her children.

Jack carried his daughter back to the quarters where he failed to find Asher. He laid her on Asher's bed. "Now take a nappy Jacquee, savvy?" She gave him a funny look and tried to crawl off the bed. Jack put her back in a lying position and turned for the door. She started immediately crying rather loudly. Jack turned to face the child. "Now what do I have to do to get you to sleep?" He asked her, "Let's think, what makes me fall asleep?"

He pondered as he tucked her in for the third time and took a seat on her bed. "Now this is why I brought your mother and she'd better not be floozying around."

"Ah Ha!" He jumped off the bed and rounded the desk, yanking the drawer open he pulled out a bottle of tinted liquid. She gave her father a funny look when she got a whiff of the newly opened bottle. He poured a slash into the cap, some spilling onto the sheets. "Here we are, this has been my bedtime story since before I can remember," He told the little girl as she grabbed the cap of liquid. She sipped at it and coughed a little. Then she gulped the rest down and her head fell back onto the pillows and she giggled herself to sleep. Asher walked in to Jack's grin that consequently occurred from watching his drunken little girl.

"Well I see that you put her down for her nap, Jack thank you," Asher smiled at him. "How'd you do it?"

"Just a bit o' rum love, she loved it," He explained casually.

"A BIT O' WHAT!?" Asher screamed. Jacquee rolled over to the noise. "How much did you give her? She's only three years old, Jack, do you wanna kill her? What is the matter with you?"

"Relax Ashes Dear, it was only a capful and she is fine, she was born with rum in her blood. She's a bloody pirate, savvy? And I've been drinking rum since I was maybe five or six. Don't worry love. She's a sparrow you know." Jack assured her.

"Alright, Jack, but if you give her rum again, you'll regret it." She eased up as she checked the toddler's perfectly normal breathing. "I mean it." She shot daggers from her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm shaking in my boots, love." He winked at her. "What are you gonna do, spank me?"

"Just maybe, Jack," she swayed her hips into a separate, smaller room of the quarters that was Jack's.

"What are you doing there, Ashes Dear?" He followed her in to find her cleaning again. For the first time ever, Jack was sleeping with sheets on his bed. She was changing them again when Jack pushed her down.

"Jack you creep, what is all this?" She eyed him strangely as he mounted her, pinning her hands to the bed.

"What do you hope I do next, love?" he questioned seductively.

"Honestly?" She asked

"Not if I prefer the dishonest answer, and Ashes Dear, you know what I want to hear."

"Jack I can't." She turned away.

"Why?" he tightened his grip slightly.

Asher sighed "Because Jack, no strings attached remember?"

"All the more reason."

"Well what if I told you there will be strings attached if you proceed; what then?"

He kissed her vehemently; he stopped long enough to say, "I honestly don't care." Then he slid his rough hands under her dress to take it off. His fingers rounded her nipples until they were erect. His hands fondled her womanhood and his lips kissed every inch of her bare skin. With one hard thrust, the stings were as strong as chains. He made love to her and loved her completely. It was the first time he made love to a woman he loved. It was the first time a woman ever loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jack and Asher awoke abruptly to a repetitive banging on the door. Groggily, Jack sat up, "What is it, Mate?" The banging persisted with no response. Jack hurled his boot at the door as Asher threw on her dress. She opened the door to find Jacquee lying on the floor kicking the door. She giggled at her mother as Asher leaned down to pick her up.

The little one stretched her arms toward Jack. "Daddy!"

"Morning Wee Love." He reached for the little girl. She touch touched the Sparrow tattooed on Jack's arm.

"Daddy. I want a birdie"

"You can have anything you want. Since you're a pirate, you're gonna learn how to take. He walked her out of the room to his desk with a large map laid out. He sat down with Jacquee on his lap to show her. "This, Wee Love, is the world."

"Mine!" She clapped happily.

Jack laughed. "Yes, it's all yours." Suddenly there was a loud bang and a shudder. Chaos broke out on the deck. Jack immediately found Asher rushing out of his sleeping quarters. He handed Jacquee to her, "Stay down here. I'll be back." He rushed to the deck. One of his mates instantly filled him in.

"Captain, there was an attack on the Pearl! No threatening damage. The attacking ship took off east, Captain."

"Blast! My bloody child is on this ship! Why didn't you sink them! This is the fastest ship in the sea! Retaliate immediately! No one attacks the Pearl and gets away with it!"

"Ay Captain." The mate hurried off to relay the orders.

"On second thought mate," Jack stopped him, "Let this one go." Jack thought it would be safer for his daughter to not engage in a battle.

"Ay."

"Bloody hell!" Jack returned to his quarters to find Asher. "Ashes!" he hollered. She stood from a chair still holding Jacquee. "My ship is a bloody preschool thanks to you! You're mocking a mockery of the Damn Pearl!"

Shocked, Asher to a step back, "Well I'm sorry for that Jack. Maybe you should just dump me and my daughter off at the next port then," she quietly teared up and left for the sleeping quarters.

"Gah!" Bloody woman!" he flopped down at his desk and pulled his rum from a drawer. "Bloody woman…" He dozed off.

Little Jacquee sat alone on a wet dungeon floor crying out, "Daddy, Mommy, I want my daddy!" She hugged her knees. Her big dark eyes were so frightened.

Jack startled awake. He ran into his sleeping quarters to find Asher feeding Jacquee who seemed like quite a happy child.

"What do you want?" She asked exhaustedly.

"My little girl."


End file.
